SPINNING THE WORLD
Spinning the World is the Japanese theme song used at the end of the movie, ''Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader'' performed by Noa. In Japan, it was also used as the opening theme in Beyblade: Metal Masters from ''The Scorching Hot Lion'' until L-Drago Returns ''in order to promote the movie. It is the 3rd Japanese Opening theme for the Metal Saga. The song is included on Noa's album, ''Noaism and released in August 18, 2010. A remake of the song was done by YU+KI and included on his single, Kokoro No Yuuki, the theme song for Beyblade: Metal Fury in Japan. The single was release August 17, 2011 in Japan. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Madoka Amano *Tetsuya Watarigani *Teru Saotome *Blader DJ *Hyoma *Hokuto *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Ryutaro Fukami *Tobio Oike Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Sol Blaze V145AS (Helios's) Lyrics Japanese Lyrics from: http://www.kasi-time.com/ いま 立ち上がる 夢を抱いたままで さあ 走り出せ 雲を抜けて遠く 今の自分 超えるためなら 何度だってぶつかっていくから 空にギラリ 熱く燃える太陽をめざして 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 失敗や後悔も壊せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 羽ばたけ(ゴー!) ベイブレード ほら 旅立ちの音が心をたたく もう 振り向くな 古い記憶捨てて 明日の自分 探すためなら どこにだって飛び込んでいくから 胸にホロリ 熱く落ちる 涙だけ隠して(顔を上げて) 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 運命や未来も回せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 羽ばたけ(ゴー!) 戦え(ゴー!シュート!!) ベイブレード くじけてしまいそうなことがあっても 1人じゃないんだ みんなで駆けてく 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 失敗や後悔も壊せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 回れ 強く鋼のベイブレード さあ飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 飛ばせ 風の彼方へベイブレード 走れ 走れ 走れ 走れ 闇を突き抜けてベイブレードいつか 運命や未来も回せる日がくるさ ボクらのキズナで 羽ばたけ(ゴー!) 戦え(ゴー!シュート!!) ベイブレード Romaji maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE Ima tachiagaru yume o idaita mama de Sā hashiridase kumo o nukete tōku Ima no jibun koeru tamenara nan-do datte butsukatte ikukara sora ni girari atsuku moeru taiyō o mezashite Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka shippai ya kōkai mo kowaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Habatake (GO!) BEYBLADE Hora tabidachi no oto ga kokoro o tataku mō furimuku na furui kioku sutete Ashita no jibun sagasu tamenara doko ni datte tobikonde ikukara mune ni horori atsuku ochiru namida dake kakushite (gao o agete) Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka unmei ya mirai mo mawaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Habatake (GO!) Tatakae (GO! SHOOT!!) BEYBLADE Kujikete shimai-sōna koto ga atte mo ichi-nin janai nda min'na de kakete ku Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka shippai ya kōkai mo kowaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Maware maware maware maware maware tsuyoku hagane no BEYBLADE sā tobase tobase tobase tobase tobase kakenukata e BEYBLADE hashire hashire hashire hashire yami o tsukinukete BEYBLADE itsuka unmei ya mirai mo mawaseru hi ga kuru sa boku-ra no kizuna de Habatake (GO!) Tatakae (GO! SHOOT!!) BEYBLADE Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Opening & Ending Themes Category:Music